I Dont Want to Know
by Kateypi
Summary: Discontinued: do to the fact that I now can't stand ginny but couldn't bring myself to delete this story
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Wait...what do u mean its not mine?...Who is this J.K. anyway and who does she think she is?...(goes to J.K.'s house...gets in cat fight...loses)...alright...alright I admit it...Harry and all his friends (except the few I make up) belong to J.K. Rowling!!!  
  
* by the way the words in these little thingies ' ' are thoughts*  
  
'What would happen if it ended?...If it all would stop...If I never went back to Hogwarts ever again?...If I fell asleep and never woke up?...or I just disappeared?...'  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sixteen-year old Harry Potter was knocked out of his thoughts by what sounded like small pops coming from the kitchen  
  
"Harry?...Where are you?" A menacing voice oozed from downstairs.  
  
'Shit...how the hell did they get here?' Harry had been at the Dursley's once again for summer vacation and he was slowly slipping into depression. He had been devising plans to either a) kill himself or b) run away. He ran downstairs to see three Death Eaters standing over a terrified Aunt Petunia. Harry laughed when he saw them. "Only three," he laughed again, "I can take you out in two seconds." Harry had been homing his skills over the summer and he was getting pretty good. He dogged the stunning spell aimed at his chest and flung himself at the Death Eaters. He fired two stunning spells in retaliation. They hit their targets and two hooded figures fell to the ground. The third Death Eater pulled of his mask and looked Harry straight in the eye. Aunt Petunia screamed and fainted from her spot in the corner. "Lucius." Harry hissed. Harry felt a strong hatred for the person...no thing standing in front of him. He wanted nothing more then for it to die. He shouted the first spell that came to his mind. "Avada Kadavra!" A bolt of green shot out from Harry's wand. Malfoy's limp body fell to the ground. Harry heard voices. It was the same four feminine voices that haunted him in his sleep.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Come on Harry...You can do it."  
  
"Just point the Malfoy's wand at your head and say 'Obliviate'."  
  
"Don't you want it all to end?"  
  
"You could finally be happy..."  
  
"You could live with us..."  
  
"We'll take you away..."  
  
"Just come with us..."  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his wand on the ground and picked up Malfoy's. He didn't know why he couldn't use his own but somehow he knew that if he did the whole plan would be ruined. He pointed the wand at his head like a gun and muttered under his breath. "Obliviate"  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny rolled over in bed. She heard her mother screaming at Fred and George. Something about using Ron for a test subject at work again. She smiled. Ginny walked downstairs to watch. She sat down to breakfast and laughed as Fred said "He didn't get hurt" and her mom turned red with anger.  
  
Her head spun around to look at the fireplace as her father stepped out. He looked as if he had been crying. Ginny got up and ran toward him and hugged him tight. Her mom stopped screaming at the twins and turned to look at her husband.  
  
"Arthur? Dear, what's wrong? Did something bad happen at work?" She paused and looked at Arthur waiting for a reply. Arthur suddenly felt that the floor was far more interesting to look at then his wife.  
  
"He went missing...they found Lucius, Crab and Goyle at his house...He...he killed Lucius...but I...we found out the last spell Malfoy used...he used a memory charm..."  
  
"Oh dear...Arthur who did this happen to?...Moody?...Merlin please don't say it was Albus." Molly tried very hard to get her husbands attention and finally she succeeded.  
  
"Harry...Harry's gone."  
  
~*~  
  
"Is he up yet?"  
  
"Should we wake him?"  
  
"No! Cat you idiot."  
  
"Why am I an idiot Nat?"  
  
"Would you both shut up before I smack you?"  
  
"Ha! You made Britt mad."  
  
"That goes for you too Emz!"  
  
"Awe! You suck the fun out of everything!"  
  
The boy opened his eyes to see four teenage girls standing over him chatting loudly.  
  
"SHHH! He's awake."  
  
"Hi sleepy head! What's your name? Mine's Catalina...but you can call me Cat." One of the girls to his right said rather loudly in his ear. The boy shook his head.  
  
"I don't remember my name...I...I think its James." He looked over at the fuzzy figure that was Cat. Then someone slipped something on his face and he saw her clearly. She had curly dirty-blonde hair down to her elbows. He looked over at the girl who had given him his glasses, although he didn't know he needed them, as she held out her hand. She had long raven hair that reached just below her hips.  
  
"Hi! I'm Brittaly, but you can call me Britt or Britt-Britt if you're feeling brave enough." He shook her hand and looked at the next girl. She had curly red hair down past her shoulders. She smiled at him and waved.  
  
"I'm Natella, I hate my name so call me Nat. Got it?" He gulped and nodded a small yes before turning to look at the next girl. She had long wavy brown hair and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't mind Nat. She freaks when people call her Natella. I'm Emaline by the way and since every ones giving you nicknames I might as well give you mine. You can call me Emz."  
  
James smiled up at them all. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
Cat laughed. "Your at Mildred's Orphanage for Witches and Wizards!"  
  
~*~  
  
THE END...jk there is still a lot more to go...please don't tell me you hate my  
story!!!...you know what to do! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1

I'm hoping desperately that I don't need to write a disclaimer from now on so...I wont write one!  
  
~*~  
  
Molly fainted and fell back on top of George while Fred tried to fan her off. Ginny couldn't believe it. "Harry...gone...but how?" Ginny couldn't move. She was stuck to the floor. Shock was slowly taking over and she could feel her legs giving way beneath her. She fell to her knees with a resounding smack. Arthur watched his daughter cry for what seemed to be hours before he said:  
  
"The ministry detected underage magic at the Dursley's house. They decided Harry had had enough chances...so they sent someone to break his wand." This sentence was followed by a gasp from Ginny. "The Auror got to the house and found Crabb and Goyle unconscious. Malfoy was already dead. The last spell he used was a memory charm. They think that Malfoy fired the spell the same time Harry fired the killing curse...and now Harry is walking around out there with no clue as to who he is."  
  
~TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Ginny cried into her pillow again. Harry was still missing and she didn't think she could take it anymore. Her mother had been a wreck all week. Heck, the whole Weasley family was a wreck. Ginny couldn't help but blame herself. She knew something like this would happen. She walked over to her desk and looked through it. She finally pulled out a letter Harry had sent her about a week before he disappeared. In it he had detailed everything that was wrong in his life. He had told her that he had wanted to run away, yet she had done nothing about it. She still hadn't told anyone about the letter and she never planed to.  
  
~*~  
  
James woke up to the sound of someone yelling in his ear. He laughed. He had been at the orphanage for two weeks and he had more friends then he thought possible. He opened one eye to see Cat jumping up and down on his bed and that it was Britt yelling in his ear.  
  
"Waky! Waky! We're going to the park!" Britt yelled at the top of her lounges. He heard another loud squeal come from the end of his bed followed by a loud thump as Emz and Nat ran into the room and tackled Cat (A/N: This is really starting to sound like my friends...) to the ground. He heard a loud laugh come from the doorway and turned to see his best friend watching the girls.  
  
"Hey Addison. What's up?" James smirked.  
  
The boy looked over at James and smiled. "Nothing really. Did you hear that we're going to the park today?"  
  
James pointed over at the girls who were talking and giggling in the corner and said, "Yeah. The banshees over there woke me up and told me." Shortly after he made that statement a pillow made contact with his head.  
  
"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Nat yelled as she hurled another pillow at him.  
  
"You were meant to." James laughed again as he watched his new friends talk and dispute about whether or not girls were smarter then boys. He still couldn't remember anything about his life and no one here seemed to know who he was either. He was starting to think that it didn't really matter what happened in his previous life. All he knew was that he was happy with how things were. He still couldn't believe he was a wizard. He had found a wand tucked inside his cloak and guessed that it must have belonged to him. Aunt Mildred, the owner of the orphanage whom everyone called aunt, was teaching him magic. She said he was a natural.  
  
"James?...James?...JAMES!" James looked around the room to see everyone staring at him. "Are you going to get ready or are you going to go in your P.J.s?"  
  
~*~  
  
James crouched down low behind a tree at the park. He heard a giggle from the bush beside him. A hand reached out and pulled him in. He looked up to see that the owner of the hand was none other then Cat. 'Merlin! Just my luck! Playing hide and go seek and I have to get stuck in a bush with her?' It's not that James didn't like her. It was just the opposite. (A/N: Don't worry...it is a H/G Fic!) He felt extremely uncomfortable being so close to her. Since James had been at the orphanage he had been getting a huge crush on Cat but he could see she didn't like him. There was something going on that she wasn't telling him. He heard Addison coming closer and hoped that he wouldn't see them. Addison looked into the bush next to them and Harry could have sworn he heard a squeal as something, or rather someone, shot out the other side. He laughed as he watched Addison run around the bush and chase after Nat.  
  
"I wonder when they will finally get together." James looked over at Cat with a bewildered look spread over his (A/N: handsome, absolutely gorgeous) features. 8Cat pointed to Addison and Nat. Addison was kneeling over her and tickling her to death. "Do you honestly think they don't like each other?"  
  
James watched Addison chase Nat a little longer and turned to Cat. "I'm sure they do." James and Cat climbed out of the bush and saw Britt and Emz climbing down from the play set at the same time.  
  
"So does this mean Nat's it?" Leave it to Emz to ask the ovious. Everyone looked at Emz like she was crazy before Addison responded.  
  
"Well normally she would be but we have to go back to the Orphanage." Addison started walking away.  
  
"Why did we have to leave anyway?" James asked.  
  
Addison looked over at him and replied, "Some guy named Dumbledore was coming to visit and ask about some kid who went missing. She didn't want us to bother her."  
  
James could have sworn he had heard that name before but he couldn't remember where. Heck, he couldn't remember anything.  
  
~*~  
  
James could barely see through the mist. All he new was that there was something or someone ahead of him that he had to reach. Slowly a female figure appeared in front of him, but before he could look at her clearly the woman held out here hand to stop him.  
  
"Halt! Do not come any closer..."  
  
"Who are you? What is this place?"  
  
"This is your mind Harry...This is all that you have forgotten..."  
  
"I'm sorry but I am not Ha..." James didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"You are Harry! At least you were."  
  
"What do you mean were?...Who are you?"  
  
"The first question I can answer. The second I cannot. Those people tricked you...made you think you were unimportant...that the world didn't need you..."  
  
"What are you talking about?...WHO ARE YOU?" James yelled but it was no use. The woman was gone and the world around him was slowly fading.  
  
James woke up in a thick sheet of (A/N: hot and sexy) sweat. What did that woman mean? Who was that woman? Could he be Harry? Who were those people she talked about? Could he trust her? These questions and more fluttered through his head all morning.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elle: thank you so...so much!...I like the names too...I took all my friends names and changed them to make them fit...  
  
Amelia: I'm so sorry...I rated it high just incase I get in a bad mood and make the characters curse but if it makes you feel any better I don't plan on being in a bad mood anytime soon!...thanks for the luck (I'm going to need it)  
  
Swishy Willow Wand: Thank you...  
  
Sarahamanda: you will have to see...(laughs evilly)  
  
Revitmjr: thanx I will...  
  
NatsterSugerRush: Yeah I know you're a chocolate spread! (by the way this is the friend that Natella was named after)...love you too (no I'm not gay)  
  
Rubyqueen17: Thanx for the stars!...I like stars...woohoo!...oh and I'll try to post as soon as I can but its really hard with school and all.  
  
Casey: Thank you...heehee...glad you like it...See it's you!...Your there!  
  
And just because I feel like asking...How do people feel about gay marriages?... My friends and I are all for it! We even had a dispute with a teacher at my school about it! Tell me in your reviews! And from now on I'm calling all reviews squiggles! And no one can stop me! (evil laughter fills the internet until the author chokes on a giant walnut) Thanx for he squiggles! 


	3. Chapter 2

Walks timidly out from her hiding place..."hi"...thing fly at her...mainly tomatoes..."I know I haven't really posted butt I've been so (beepin) busy that I haven't had time...sorry"  
~*~  
  
James was once again awoken by a loud sound. He reached over and put on his glasses. He looked up into the faces of his five friends. They were all smiling brightly and James wondered slightly if any of them ever frowned. James was getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"What, may I ask, do you all want?"  
  
Nat looked shocked. "Who said we wanted anything? We just came up here to tell you something very...very important. But I guess you don't want to know."  
  
This had gotten James' attention. "What? What's going on? I'm all ears! Tell me...please?"  
  
Nat gave him a mock glare then walked away. Emz followed her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at James. "See what you did? You upset my little Natster! Now she isn't going to tell you."  
  
Cat giggled but then sobered up immediately when she looked over at Britt. "Yeah! You um...upset her really badly."  
  
Emz and Nat finally broke and they all cracked up laughing. Britt decided it was time to tell him. "What these three idiots over here are trying to say is that we were all invited to Hogwarts!" She squealed happily as Nat threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Hey! I was supposed to tell him! I drew the shortest straw!" Nat pouted. She sulked back over and sat on the bed next to James', which belonged to Addison. She lay out across the bed and stretched. She reached underneath the pillow and yelled triumphantly as she pulled a magazine out. Addison turned a nice shade of red. "AHA! I knew it! It's a Porn Magazine! You owe me a galleon!" She held out her hand and Emz placed a gold coin into it.  
  
~*~  
Dumbledore sighed as he looked around his office. Nothing was the same. He looked over at the different objects in the room. His eyes lingered on the objects Harry had broken, which he had fixed by magic of course. Dumbledore looked up as he heard a hoot come from the window. He saw a large brown owl sitting on the windowsill. The owl flew to his desk and landed with a soft thud. Dumbledore pulled the letter of its leg and it flew back out the window. He looked at the seal of the letter before opening it. He remembered it from somewhere, but the didn't know where. He read the letter once and then over again just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't.  
  
Dumbledore jumped into action. He grabbed some flew powder and left through the fireplace. The letter lay forgotten on his desk.  
  
Dear Bumblebee,  
We know you will be angry with us but all we wanted was to keep Harry safe. He is staying with us. We will agree to let him come to Hogwarts on one condition. No one...and we mean no one...is to tell him who he really is. As you know, a memory charm has been placed on him and we wish it to stay there. If any one tells him the truth then we will be forced to take him back. Please do not be mad. We didn't want to hurt anyone. This was the only way to keep him safe.  
  
XOXO,  
The Pixies  
~*~  
  
James looked up from his seat in the car. The girls were squealing something about seeing the castle just of to the right. They were coming in to the term about halfway through and they were to be placed in sixth year. He smiled as he looked out the window. The car turned the corner and James saw it. The castle loomed over them. James smiled to himself.  
  
'So this is Hogwarts'  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so sorry it's so short but its almost 11 on a school night & I'm really  
trying to get this chapter out quickly.  
  
Thank you for all the squiggles. And now lets see if you can do some real  
magic and make some more! 


	4. Chapter 3

God! I love squiggles!...anyway...on with the story...

The gang walked up the front steps to the castle. They were met by a stern looking witch. She had her hair pulled up in a tight bun (a/n guess who!). She smiled at James and Addison, but glared at the girls. The boys shared a look of confusion while the girls met her glare.  
  
"Good afternoon children." Cat and Emz made a face. "I'm sure you all remember who I am. As for those of you who don't remember, I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts. Since it is to late in the year to sort you and the heads refuse to use the Heads Room you will be staying in there..." The Professor was cut off in mid-sentence by Britt.  
  
"Why aren't the heads staying in the heads room?"  
  
McGonagall gave her another glare before answering. "Because...Britt" the name sounded strange coming out of the professors mouth, but none of them had last names due to the fact that they lived in the orphanage and didn't have parents (a/n: that and the fact that the author's to lazy to make them up.) "The head boy and girl are from Slytherin and Gryffindor. They refuse to stay in the same room...let alone work together." McGonagall sighed. She looked like she was having a battle with herself. "I can't take this anymore. Why would you..."  
  
"PROFESSOR!..." Britt glared at McGonagall. Before turning toward the boys. "Addison can you show James the head's room? You know where it is."

Addison gave her a weird look but nonetheless grabbed James' arm and hauled him off. Their trunks floating behind them. James was feeling more and more confused every second.

"How do you know where the head's room is? And why was that professor so mad at the girls?"

"Well the first question I can answer. The second I'm not sure about myself. Every summer the Dumbledore lets us orphans visit Hogwarts for a week or two. We always stay in the head's room." Addison shrugged. "I guess we will just have to ask the girls what that was all about when they get back.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot, McGonagall hissed. "Why did you take him? It's not like you need him! What are you planning?"

Cat stepped up. "First of all Minerva, we don't need him, but you do."

"Oh...so you took him to bargain with? Hold him up for ransom?"

"No!... It's for his protection."

"He was perfectly safe at the Dursley's!"

"No he wasn't" Nat stated. "Voldemort found a new spell. It's very powerful dark magic."

"So is what you did!"

"Silencio." Emz smiled as her magic took effect. "Maybe that will shut you up. Can we continue this somewhere quieter? Say Albus' office?"

McGonagall pointed at her mouth. Emz sighed and took the spell off her. "Albus is out on bissiness. He'll be back tomorrow. We could continue this in my office."

They nodded and followed Minerva to her office. Once the door was shut they began talking again. Minerva seemed a lot more willing to listen now. "What is this spell he found?"

Emz spoke up again. "Per trovarchi non può essere trovato. It means to find who can't be found. It's a spell that kind find anyone in the entire world, except those who don't know who they are."


	5. Chapter 4

Okay...sum of u pointed out sum stuff in your reviews that made me really think...so I decided to clear a few things up...I just didn't know how to do it...but I've finally figured it out...it might get extremely confusing so pleeze hang in there!

Minerva stared hard at them. "You mean to tell me that You-Know-Who has invented a spell that can track people no matter where they are?"  
  
"He didn't invent it." Cat took a deep breath. "We did."  
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU INVENTED A SPELL TO HELP YOU-KNOW-WHO FIND HAR..."  
  
Britt silenced her with another silencing charm. "No we did not invent it to find him. We invented it to find another."  
  
Nat looked up. "Minerva? Did you know there used to be five of us?" Britt took the charm off of her.  
  
"What? Five? But the legend only tells of four!"  
  
"Legends are highly deceiving." Britt laughed.  
  
"Especially since we're the ones that started them." Emz put in. "We were getting bored. Living for eternity just waiting for the day that Voldemort would come got boring."  
  
"What do you mean waiting for You-Know-Who to come."  
  
Emz smiled broadly. "See how good we are? We kept the truth hidden since the beginning of time. You didn't really believe what the textbooks say? About us only living to create mass mayhem?"  
  
"After seeing the damage you did when the Marauders were here, I did."  
  
Cat giggled. No one noticed that while the conversation was going on she had walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a book off the shelf. She had flipped through it and had been reading something silently to her self. "Listen to what they've written about us!" She began to read out loud.  
  
**"The Vivere Lungos:  
The Vivere Lungos are four immortals. They were made from the flesh of Merlin himself. Legend has it that Merlin had felt that this world needed a little humor, so he invented them to keep everything peaceful. It seemed his plan had worked. Every thing prospered, that is, until Merlin died. The creatures went mad. They became creatures of darkness. For thousands of years they have shone up, in the form of four sixteen year old girls, at prosperous schools all around the world. Every time it resulted in the school burning to the ground."**  
  
Emz looked annoyed. "That only happened once! It wasn't my fault I lost my temper!"  
  
Britt scowled. "They called us creatures!"  
  
Nat looked disgusted. "Ewe! We weren't 'made' from Merlin's flesh! Gross!"  
  
Minerva looked at them smugly. "I thought you said you made those legends up."  
  
"No. We made the stuff up about us only living to be obnoxious. We also said we have been alive since Merlin's time. We didn't say any of the other things." Cat frowned. "We should have told the truth long ago. Maybe this war would not have gone on for so long if we had told and gotten it over with."  
  
Emz looked Cat in the eyes. "I'm not ready yet." The other two girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Minerva looked at all the girls. In all the years that she had known them, and that had been since they came to the school with the Marauders, she had never seen them look so serious "What is going on? What have you been keeping from the world?"  
  
Emz sobered up. "You've heard the prophecy right Minerva?"  
  
"Yes. But what does..."  
  
"I'm getting to that part. Have you ever wondered where this power came from? This power that the Dark Lord knows not."  
  
"I always thought that his mother's love was..."  
  
Nat sat down in Minerva's chair. "Lily's love was only enough to protect him all these years. And besides, Voldemort new about that, why else do you think he insisted on using Harry's blood to bring himself back?"  
  
Britt sat on the desk. "This power we are talking about comes from Merlin himself. Merlin was a great prophet. He saw Voldemort coming. He knew Voldemort would be harder to bring down then Gridewald, so he figured he would help. So he created us. He raised us in secret and when we turned sixteen he asked us to do him a favor."  
  
"He tricked us is what he did." Emz growled. "We were immortal from birth. We also knew that as soon as we turned sixteen we would stay the same forever. He asked us to hold his power for him until the day that a certain hero would need it. He told us that he knew he was dying and that all we had to do was hold the power." By this time all three girls had tears in their eyes. They hated telling this story. The only ones not crying were Minerva and Cat. Cat hadn't cried in a long time. Not since Merlin had died. Cat knew none of them could finish the story so she did it for them. "He told us that once we had the power we would automatically know what to do. We would know how to transfer the power and whom it belonged to the day we met this great hero. So we agreed. He transferred the power and died. We each had one fifth of his power. Life went on. We went to different schools claiming to be sixth year exchange students. Then we came to Hogwarts. We became friends with a Lily. You know the story Minerva. She and James fought all the time. We figured we would set them up while we were there. So we did. They were so happy. And we left. Again life went on. Then last summer we bumped in to Harry. And just as Merlin had promised we suddenly knew it was him. And just as suddenly we realized just how to transfer the power. We had to die."  
  
Minerva gasped. "But I thought immortals can't die."  
  
Britt looked up. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Apparently Merlin had thought about this when he transferred his power he also altered our making without us knowing. He made it so that only the one the power is meant for can kill us."  
  
"Which means?"  
  
Emz looked her in the eyes. "That Harry has to kill all five of us to get it. But the problem is we don't know where Tydal is.OMG...I hated writing that chapter!...that even came as a shock to me!...I kind of thought it up as I went along!...I felt like I was reading it not writing it!...squiggle please! 


End file.
